narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobirama Inuzuka
Tobirama Inuzuka(扉間犬塚, Inuzuka Tobirama) is a member of the Inuzuka Clan and a shinbi form Hakkingakure. Background When Tobirama was born he was named after the . He trained with his father and his nin-dog. When he turned ten he was given Fusa when he was a puppy, the two became very close and eventually graduated from the acadmey, he later became a member of Team G along with his freinds Shichirou and You Kumo. Appearance Tobirama he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy black hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His outfit consist of a tea green shirit Personality Tobirama is often short-tempered and impulsive (in stark contrast to his team-mates Shichirou and You), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. He cares deeply for Fusa, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And, despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Tobirama's actions reveal that he is very close to his teacher Gin, and remains fiercely loyal to his clan and has great pride in it. Tobi often argues with Shichirou over what course of action the group should take, particularly when Shichirou advises caution. Tobi often sees himself as the group leader, and becomes offended at any of Shichirou's actions that he perceives as challenging his leadership. Ablities Tobirama's fighting style, like all Inuzuka, revolve around collaboration techniques along with his companion Fusa; but he's also able to make a perfect synchronisation with his team-mates as seen during his fight against Roku Nori where he works perfectly with Gin. Due to his senses, as well as teaming up with Fusa, he was the only genin to notice ANBU stationed in the Chūnin Exams arena. He also likes to use some ninja weapons such as military pills to increase his chakra and that of Fusa's; smoke bombs to blind his enemy and make a precise attack or set a trap such as a fake Fusa that explodes throwing dozens of kunai as seen during his fight with Roku. Taijutsu Because of his practised fighting style and the use of his clan's Four Legs Technique, Tobirama has really fast reaction times, honed reflexes, increased physical strength, and is also very fast. Using this fighting-style, he practises his clan's famed "hit-and-run" tactics where he delivers powerful attacks the opponent, moving at speeds that they can hardly keep up with. This was most prominently seen during his battle with Gin, the latter noted that it was very hard to land an attack on Tobir because he could barely keep up with him. In Part II, during his fight against Roku, not only was Tobirama the only one able to discover where Roku had traeled to, he was even fast enough to surprise Roku and attack him from behind, without anyone noticing the attack. Enhanced Senses As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Tobirama possesses enhanced canine-related human skills such as his sense of smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Tobi can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent, as seen during his fight against Roku. In Part II, Tobi stated that his sense of smell was stronger than that of a ninja hound — a feat that impressed Gin after he located Osamu, noting that the Inuzuka clan must be proud of him. Naturally, Tobi is the ideal choice to be included in all reconnaissance and tracking missions. Not only is able to actively keep track of targets, his keen senses allow him to identify traps that others would miss, whilst also being an excellent lookout by detecting any approaching enemy shinobi. Inuzuka Clan Abilities